game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite Development Incorporated/IDI Interior Studios
IDI Interior Studios, commonly abbreviated as IDI Int., is a division of Infinite Development Incorporated that was founded in 2015. The group is made up of numerous multinational development studios created under IDI or were once independent developers that were acquired by the company. The division was officially established after the opening of IDI Gamma and IDI Epsilon and the acquisition of Minuteman Software. The studios are able to create and develop their own games, but they must have the consent of IDI's upper echelon before a game can be released. Also, at any point, development of a game can be paused in order for a studio to assist IDI Central. History 2010 *Infinite Development Incorporated is opened in San Francisco, California. 2014 *IDI Alpha is opened in Orlando, Florida. *IDI Zeta is opened in Los Angeles, California. *Icezone Entertainment is founded by Michelle Shea in Portland, Oregon under IDI. 2015 *Panzer Vor, based in Brussels, Belgium, is acquired under IDI. *IDI Gamma is opened in Buenos Aires, Argentina. *IDI Epsilon is opened in London, United Kingdom. *Minuteman Software is acquired by IDI. IDI Interior Studios is officially formed. 2016 *IDI Beta is opened in Berlin, Germany under IDI Interior Studios. *IDI Theta is opened in New York City, New York under IDI Interior Studios. *Red Gate Design is founded by Hiro Fujikawa in Tokyo, Japan under IDI Interior Studios. *Vault Games is opened in Paris, France under IDI Interior Studios. *The original IDI group is renamed to IDI Central. 2017 *Four-Zero Studios, based in Newport News, Virginia, is acquired under IDI Interior Studios. *IDI Eta is opened in Madrid, Spain under IDI Interior Studios. 2019 *IDI Iota is opened in Atlanta, Georgia under IDI Interior Studios. 2021 *Panzer Vor is transferred from IDI Interior Studios to League Industries. 2022 *Open Door Development is founded by Zhen Kao in Hong Kong, China under IDI Interior Studios. *IDI Kappa is opened in Houston, Texas under IDI Interior Studios. 2027 *Open Door Development is closed down after Hong Kong is put under the jurisdiction of Chinese law. All staff was moved to Red Gate Design following the closing of the studio. Studios IDI Interior Studios currently has fifteen video game development studios in operation worldwide, one that is defunct, and one that was transferred. North America *Four-Zero Studios - Newport News, Virginia, USA *Icezone Entertainment - Portland, Oregon, USA *IDI Alpha - Orlando, Florida, USA *IDI Central - San Francisco, California, USA *IDI Iota - Atlanta, Georgia, USA *IDI Kappa - Houston, Texas, USA *IDI Theta - New York City, New York, USA *IDI Zeta - Los Angeles, California, USA *Minuteman Software - Trenton, New Jersey, USA South America *IDI Gamma - Buenos Aires, Argentina Europe *IDI Beta - Berlin, Germany *IDI Epsilon - London, United Kingdom *IDI Eta - Madrid, Spain *Vault Games - Paris, France Asia *Red Gate Design - Tokyo, Japan Transferred *Panzer Vor - Brussels, Belgium. Transferred to IDI League Industries in 2021. Defunct *Open Door Development - Hong Kong, China. Closed in 2027. Category:DeadRaiser Category:Infinite Development Incorporated Category:IDI Interior Studios